


[翔潤] Time Flies (番外1)

by koshita



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshita/pseuds/koshita





	[翔潤] Time Flies (番外1)

番外篇1 - 大師是無所不知的！

\--Ninomiya Side

「兩個都是笨蛋。」

要是問起櫻井翔跟松本潤在戀愛時是怎麼樣的個性，二宮可能會這樣回答。

為什麼這麼說呢？

因為關於這件事他可是有深刻的體悟。

還記得與櫻井共演山田太郎物語的時期，是兩人關係變得密切的契機。

在拍攝進入漸漸尾聲，兩人單獨約出去喝酒的時候，櫻井喝的多了，也幾乎把所有的事都跟他說了。

其實很驚訝櫻井會跟自己說那麼多。二宮一直認為櫻井這種理性思考派的人是不會輕易把內心秘密跟別人分享的。

也許是因為酒後吐真言，也許是因為真的壓抑太久了。

總之二宮幾乎知道了他對於松本的所有感情。

比如說本來說好要再去找社長談退社，卻突然反悔的櫻井，那時候到底是為了誰。還有松本後來對櫻井的刻意疏離，以及櫻井是如何發現自己對松本的感情。

像是終於找到一個發洩口，櫻井乘著醉意，毫無保留的說了出來。

二宮承認當櫻井跟他表示決定不退社的時候，自己反而鬆了口氣，因為其實他也後悔了只是說不出口。

所以一直沒有過問原因，直到那時才知道原來那個答案就是松本潤。

他也一直都知道松本從某個時期就開始刻意的疏離櫻井，甚至可以說非常早就發現了。但他自認並不是多管閒事的人，這種事也不是自己能處理的，所以即使知道這樣的狀況也只能交給他們自己解決。

結果一轉眼時間就過了那麼久，這兩人居然還留在原地不動。

§

平時不怎麼喝醉的櫻井，當天真的是喝得多了，正打算阻止他別再喝下去的時候。櫻井卻像任性的孩子一樣，越阻止他越要喝。

最後帶著苦笑跟二宮說了一句話。

「他還是一直在躲我，我不知道該怎麼做了，他也許…是我的剋星吧……。」

聽到這句話的二宮默不作聲。

想起白天錄節目時，自己不經意的看見了。松本在櫻井想要靠近他的時候突然上前跟相葉說話，看似不著痕跡的又拉開兩人的距離。

櫻井一定也感覺的到松本的刻意，所以才會鬱悶到約自己喝酒啊……？

其實二宮是有話想說的，但是看著醉成這樣的櫻井他根本說不出口。

於是他付了酒錢(當然是從櫻井的錢包拿)，攙著幾乎醉倒的櫻井送他回家。

「白癡，你才是潤くん的剋星。」二宮最後還是沒有說出口，因為他知道櫻井也聽不到。

比起櫻井對松本，二宮其實在更早之前就知道了松本對櫻井的感情。

不要問他怎麼什麼都知道，他可是二宮和也耶。

§

時間要推回多年前一個應該溫暖窩在家打電動的冬日午後。雖然很不想出門工作，但是二宮還是準時到達了現場。

知道自家團員這段期間因為累得要命所以總是在補眠，二宮將樂屋的門輕輕推開一些縫隙確認，卻看到松本蹲在那個正在睡覺的大學生偶像旁邊，臉上的表情盡是他沒有看過的哀傷。

有點想進去吐槽一番，卻看到松本微微傾身，把自己的唇慢慢貼上櫻井的唇。

這個淡淡的吻持續了很久，松本把唇收回後依然蹲在櫻井身旁，始終沒有移開視線。

雖然受到不小程度的震撼，二宮還是直覺他不能破壞這個平衡，於是打算到附近晃晃再回來。才剛非常小力的把門關好就看到相葉從走廊的另一端正要過來。

二宮趕緊走近相葉，一把勾住他的肩膀。

「好冷喔～笨蛋你陪我去買一下熱的。」

『咦？喔、好啊。』

「販賣機在那邊你走錯了啦。」

『是喔，哈哈對不起啦！』

硬是拖著相葉在走廊椅子聊了一下才進樂屋。進去的時候櫻井還在睡覺，松本也很正常的在一邊玩手機，但是大野已經在裡面了。

二宮有點緊張的看向大野，但大野只用面無表情來回應他，所以應該是沒有被看到吧。

二宮偷偷的在心裡鬆了一口氣，下定決心要為了松本而好好保守這一個秘密。

因為那個下午所看到的畫面，那麼青澀卻又帶著哀傷的那個吻，

是關於一個男孩對另一個男孩的愛戀，二宮一生都沒有辦法忘記。

§

那天深夜正在趕拍戲，二宮總覺得自己狀況很不好。導演讓他稍做休息時，就突然接到松本的電話，說是發燒了要麻煩他幫忙買藥。

也許是因為在團裡的年齡相仿，也或許是自己長年私自守著與松本共同的秘密，二宮總覺得自己很能感受松本的情緒變化，彼此有著不用言說的默契，松本也總是最依賴他。

要是平時的他當然會很樂意去照顧團裡最小的末子，但是無奈他現在真的抽不開身。本來想直接打給經紀人請他幫忙，腦中卻浮現了那兩個笨蛋。

腦袋看似聰明但對戀愛一點都不精明的翔ちゃん。

溫柔細心到總是把煩惱吞進自己肚子裡的潤くん。

總是用著哀傷眼神注視對方側臉的潤くん。

在那人轉身後才看著對方背影的翔ちゃん。

這兩個笨蛋為什麼總是錯過彼此呢？

時光不斷的持續前進，他們的腳步卻總是停滯不前。

於是他在聯絡人裡找到櫻井的名字，播了那通足以改變一切的電話。

§

嗯、就結果來說自己好像牽成了一段金玉良緣。但現在他卻看著自己的手機螢幕後悔起自己當初的多管閒事。

二宮覺得自己額頭的青筋快要冒出來了。

身為有著偉大團員愛的ARASHI一員，

他可以忍受自己在樂屋只是伸個懶腰就不小心看見有人在眉目傳情的尷尬。

也可以幫忙用身體掩護自以為沒人發現而偷偷勾起身旁人手指的笨蛋。

當然更可以假裝沒看到在電視台停車場的B1樓梯間紅著臉偷偷接吻的自家團員。

但是他就是無法忍受某人把要傳給另一個某人的郵件就這樣傳給自己。

本來是相葉用群發郵件問了成員一個有點笨的問題。但當自己剛按下回覆鍵時，手機螢幕就跳出了松本的這封郵件。

『翔くん晚安(心)～明天見(煙火)』

沒有意外的話應該全員都收到了。

嘆了口氣，心想戀愛難道真的會變笨嗎？

他看著手中這封郵件，腦海浮現櫻井最近總是不小心露出的痴傻笑容。

嗯，戀愛果然會變笨。

二宮已經可以想像到明天松本一進樂屋會受到怎樣的調侃，他甚至覺得有時候相葉的攻擊

砲火比自己還直接而猛烈。

不過、平淡的生活總要有一些這種有趣的事才好玩嘛。

盤坐在電視機前，打開由大金主櫻井氏出資購入的最新款遊戲機。

二宮和也瞇起眼甜甜的笑了。

\- FIN


End file.
